Un beso inesperado
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Ambas amigas se pusieron a jugar a "verdad o desafío" en medio de la noche y ahora Pan le tendrá que dar un beso a Trunks porque ese fue el desafío que le impuso la peli-azul. ¿Lo besara o fracasara en el intento?


La morena de 17 años de edad abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el absurdo reto que le había hecho Bra.

— ¡No lo voy hacer! —Bramo cruzada de brazos.

—Si no lo haces perderás el desafío.

—Pero ese sería mi primer beso. —Cuestiono.

— ¿Y? Yo cumplí cuando elegí verdad y me preguntaste quien me gustaba y te respondí.

—Pero es diferente, este juego ya no me gusta. —Se acostó en la cama de su amiga y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. —Pan, no seas tramposa. —La sacudía con ambas manos.

— ¡No lo hare!

Bra miro con enfado a su amiga y le quito las sabanas de encima. —Si no vas al cuarto de mi hermano y cumples con tu parte del desafío no te volveré hablar nunca más en la vida. —Estaba enfadada porque cuando Pan decía no era no y eso no se valía ya que cuando fue su turno ella cumplió sin queja alguna los desafíos que le impuso la de los cabellos azabaches. —Tú fuiste la que quiso jugar a verdad o desafío y das tu brazo a torcer en el primer inconveniente.

— ¡Bra ya no sigas!

Realmente no iba hacerlo, no iba a besar a Trunks solo por ganar un tonto juego.

—Eso quiere decir que eres más miedosa que la tortuga del maestro Roshi. —Se peinaba su cabellera celeste con sus manos suavemente mientras observaba a Pan bajo las sabanas.

La morena dejo de cubrirse toda y mostro sus ojos negros como la noche. —Eres una infantil.

— ¿Yo una infantil? Pero si eres tú la que se esconde debajo de las sabanas para no cumplir con un tonto desafío.

Ese comentario hirió el orgullo de de la morena ya que en parte Bra tenía algo de razón en sus palabras. —Está bien…Lo hare. —Aseguro nerviosa.

Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto de la ojiceleste y se paró de inmediato al notar que Bra la seguía. — ¿Qué haces?

—Comprobar con mis propios ojos que cumples con el reto. —Pan respiro hondo y siguió su camino hasta el cuarto del peli-lila, al llegar abrió la puerta pausadamente para no ocasionar ruido, cuando abrió por completo la puerta se percato de que Trunks dormía, miro a Bra pero esta la miro como diciéndole que continúe.

‹‹Por Kami-sama espero que Trunks me perdone por hacer esto››

Su corazón latía aceleradamente ya que cada vez se acercaba más y más al peli-lila, Bra se quedo en la puerta y desde allí observaba todo.

Pan estaba sumamente nerviosa porque el ojiceleste podría despertar en cualquier momento pero logro controlar ese temor y en cuestión de segundos acerco sus pequeños labios a los de Trunks, se estremeció cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él, sus nervios aumentaron a más no poder y al fin paso lo inevitable, comenzó a besar al peli-lila tiernamente mientras el beso transcurría Pan mantenía sus ojos cerrados y por ello no se percato de Trunks había abierto los ojos, estaba sorprendido y quería frenarla pero esos suaves y delicados labios lo envolvieron sin ser consciente de ello y empezó a corresponder, la beso con la misma ternura y entrega que ella lo hiso.

La menor de los Son al sentir que los labios de Trunks se movían sobre los suyos como correspondiendo al beso se asusto y se alejo del peli-lila de inmediato al hacerlo vio como él tenía los ojos cerrados seguramente seguía durmiendo, entonces pensó que todo se lo había imaginado aun que para ella fue demasiado real aun así decidió pensar que se había imaginado que Trunks le correspondía al beso.

— ¿Fue difícil?—Pregunto Bra cuando ella y Pan estuvieron fuera de la habitación de su hermano.

—No pero mis nervios me traicionaron y llegue a imaginar que Trunks me correspondía al beso. —Confeso con un leve sonrojo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Trunks.

—Pequeña, no sé si seré un pervertido o no por decir esto pero me encantaría volverte a besar. —Dijo con honestidad ya que ese había sido el beso más limpio y lleno de amor que le habían dado en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Les gusto este pequeño oneshot? nwn_


End file.
